Defensive Maneuvers
by spikescrypt
Summary: Stiles doesn't want to take the self-defense course taught by Cora's brother. That is until he meets Derek.


**_Defensive Maneuvers_ **

Stiles' shoulder slams violently into his locker. He grips his arm tightly, trying to muffle the stream of curses wanting to break free.

"Watch it loser," Jackson taunts.

"You're the one who pushed me," Stiles complains.

Jackson gets right into Stiles' face. "Are you going to do something about it?" He shoves Stiles backward.

"Break it up, "Coach Finstock yells. "Get your asses to class."

Jackson glares at Stiles hatefully before sauntering off to next period.

Stiles breathes a sigh of relief that he didn't just get his butt handed to him and goes to chemistry.

"Saw Jackson almost pummel you to death," his lab partner remarks.

Stiles throws himself into the chair tiredly. "Nice to see you too, Cora."

"You need to learn to defend yourself. Coach isn't always going to be there to save you," Cora tells him.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "I can defend myself just fine, thanks."

"How? By fainting like a damsel in distress?"

Stiles frowns at Cora, completely unamused.

"Excuse you," he says. "I once hit Danny in the gut just from my flailing."

"Wasn't it by accident?"

Stiles ignores her.

_But yes, yes it was. _

"My brother teaches a self-defense class," Cora tells him. "You're going there with me tomorrow, after school."

Stiles immediately tries to get out of it.

"I'm all skin and bones," he complains. "I'll just injure myself."

"You'll survive," Cora ignores his pouting and lightly punches his shoulder.

"Ow," Stiles whines.

"Suck it up, Stilinski."

...

Stiles is immediately smitten with Cora's brother.

Derek Hale is a scruffy, glowering god. Stiles just wants to rub himself all over Derek's massive frame.

"Kick the side of the knee to cause injury or partially incapacitate your attacker,"  
Derek explains. He demonstrates with a kick to the training dummy.

All Stiles can see is how that glorious ass wiggles as Derek kicks out.

He thinks he might be drooling a bit.

...

Derek asks for a volunteer to demonstrate how to perform a proper bear hug.

Stiles is the first one to raise his hand.

Derek explains how this technique is used to defend against holds, and then he puts his arms around Stiles.

Stiles forgets how to breathe.

...

Derek has everyone take a turn holding onto his shoulders while he demonstrates how to get free from a choke hold.

Stiles breathe hitches as he holds onto Derek's muscly arms. He bites his tongue to stop himself from groaning out load.

...

As the class concludes, Stiles sees his chance to corner Cora.

"Tell me everything you can in the next five minutes about your brother," he orders.

"I guess taking self-defense wasn't so bad after all," she smirks knowingly.

Stiles groans in annoyance. "Fine, you were right. You are the queen of everything. Is that what you want to hear? I need details," he tries to give her his best puppy dog face.

"Ugh, don't hurt yourself," Cora mocks.

"Just tell me that guys are a thing for him."

"Guys are a thing for him," Cora reassures him. "Just try to be less _you_."

Stiles frowns. "What does that mean?"

"Derek has men and women flirt with him on a daily basis," Cora states. "Maybe be more subtle and less in your face."

"I am the master of subtle," Stiles disagrees. "I am double O subtle."

Cora shakes her head at him. "You're an idiot. Now go get him."

Stiles exhales deeply. "Okay, here I go." He walks towards where the stragglers are still thanking Derek for the lesson.

"He is **_so_** going to crash and burn," Cora mumbles to herself.

...

"Um, hey," Stiles scratches the back of his neck nervously. "I'm Stiles. You know, Cora's friend." He points ridiculously at Cora, as though Derek doesn't know who his own sister is.

"Right," Derek scowls. "The kid who's being picked on."

_Perfect, Derek thinks of him as a child being teased by bullies. _

"It isn't anything that I can't handle," he says, trying to sound confident. "Jackson's just a douche."

Derek raises a particular sexy eyebrow. "Whittemore? Isn't he captain of the lacrosse team?"

"Co-captain," Stiles says. "My friend Scott's the other captain."

"His dad once tried to sue me for taking his parking spot," Derek confides.

Stiles snickers. "Jackson tried to get Mr. Whittemore to sue me for throwing my used towel at his head."

Derek's mouth curves into a smile.

Stiles is _so_ screwed.

"So, listen. I'm having some trouble with this mount position thing," Stiles lies. "Maybe you can give me a private lesson."

He's almost positive that he hears Cora say _smooth._

Derek nods. "I suppose I could do that. Wouldn't want Whittemore to gain the upper hand."

"Great," Stiles beams. "Let me take you out for dinner after. You know, as thanks. My treat."

Derek's green eyes crinkle in amusement. "I suppose we go do that."

"Awesome! It's a date. I mean, it's a class and a thank you," he backtracks. "You probably have a million people asking you on dates. Why wouldn't you? You're hotter than the sun," he coughs in embarrassment. "Shit, I screwed it up. Didn't I?"

Derek grins in delight. "You didn't screw it up."

...

When Stiles finds his way back to Cora, she's laughing her ass off.

"Shut it," he orders. "Show some respect to your future brother-in-law."

Cora snorts. "You're just lucky that you have those doe eyes. I bet that's what did it for Derek."

"I'll have you know that many people find me incredibly sexy," Stiles tells her. "Your brother, for one," he smiles.

Derek turns toward them, as if he knows their discussing him.

Stiles winks at him.

Derek chuckles, before turning back to his conversion. There's a lingering smile on his face.

Stiles does a little jig in victory. "Oh, it's on! He knows it's on. I know it's on. It's on, baby!"

Cora grabs his arm in an attempt to still him. "Okay, it's on. But can you turn it off, for now?"

"Turn it off," Stiles asks in disbelief. "You can't turn this kind of heat off. We are en fuego. This kind of heat cannot be stopped."

"You sound like some really cheesy Spanish pop song," Cora criticizes. "Let's get out of here. You need to buy me dessert for helping you meet your future husband."

"As long as we go somewhere that has sugar free options. I have to keep this body toned so that it may be worshipped by your brother."

Cora pushes him onto the workout mat.

Stiles sincerely hopes Derek wasn't watching.

_The End._


End file.
